tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Jataka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka 'Jataka' Jataka Tales are Birth Stories, 547 tales of the Buddha's former lives during his long journey as a Bodhisatta aspiring for enlightenment & Buddhahood. These are not merely stories of his past, rather these were also used by Buddha to inspire many disciples on the path to enlightenment and it is enlightenment & nirvana which was the foremost goal for the Buddha which he wanted to kindle in many people. From these we also come to know that Lord Buddha was the Lord Ram (as in 461.Dasaratha-Jātaka); in previous life, also at the time of Lord Krishna he was his ninth brother called Ghata Pandita (454.Ghata-Jātaka2); also he was Agatsya Rishi (480.Akitta-Jātaka); and he was also the Matanga Rishi (497.Mātaṅga-Jātaka). Also mentioned is his being son of the king Okkaka( Ikshvaku in 531. Kusa-Jātaka). He also appears as Krishnadipayana Rishi (in 444.Kaṇhadīpāyana-Jātaka) and Mahajanaka (in 539.Mahajanaka-Jataka). (Many common terms found in the tales are presented at the end of this page. ) Book I.--Ekanipāta: :1. Apaṇṇaka-Jātaka :2. Vaṇṇupatha-Jātaka :3. Serivāṇija-Jātaka :4. Cullaka-Seṭṭhi-Jātaka - How a disheartened monk was miraculously helped by Buddha in meditation, became enlightened in a short while and displayed a miracle of multiplying himself a thousand times when all monks were away from monastery. :5. Taṇḍulanāli-Jātaka :6. Devadhamma-Jātaka :7. Kaṭṭhahāri-Jātaka :8. Gāmani-Jātaka :9. Makhādeva-Jātaka :10. Sukhavihāri-Jātaka :11. Lakkhaṇa-Jātaka :12. Nigrodhamiga-Jātaka :13. Kaṇḍina-Jātaka :14. Vātamiga-Jātaka :15. Kharādiya-Jātaka :16. Tipallattha-Miga-Jātaka :17. Māluta-Jātaka :18. Matakabhatta-Jātaka :19. Āyācitabhatta-Jātaka :20. Naḷapāna-Jātaka :21. Kuruṅga-Jātaka :22. Kukkura-Jātaka :23. Bhojājānīya-Jātaka :24. Ājañña-Jātaka :25. Tittha-Jātaka :26. Mahilāmukha-Jātaka :27. Abhiṇha-Jātaka :28. Nandivisāla-Jātaka :29. Kaṇha-Jātaka :30. Muṇika-Jātaka :31. Kulāvaka-Jātaka :32. Nacca-Jātaka :33. Sammodamāna-Jātaka - Buddha gave discourse in his hometown Kapilavastu to his family regarding maintaining harmony between his & his in laws so as not to go to war for issues raised in Kunala Jataka(536). :34. Maccha-Jātaka :35. Vaṭṭaka-Jātaka :36. Sakuṇa-Jātaka :37. Tittira-Jātaka :38. Baka-Jātaka :39. Nanda-Jātaka :40. Khadiraṅgāra-Jātaka :41. Losaka-Jātaka :42. Kapota-Jātaka :43. Veḷuka-Jātaka :44. Makasa-Jātaka :45. Rohiṇī-Jātaka :46. Ārāmadūsaka-Jātaka :47. Vāruṇi-Jātaka :48. Vedabbha-Jātaka :49. Nakkhatta-Jātaka :50. Dummedha-Jātaka :51. Mahāsīlava-Jātaka :52. Cūḷa-Janaka-Jātaka :53. Puṇṇapāti-Jātaka :54. Phala-Jātaka :55. Pañcāvudha-Jātaka :56. Kañcanakkhandha-Jātaka :57. Vānarinda-Jātaka :58. Tayodhamma-Jātaka :59. Bherivāda-Jātaka :60. Saṁkhadhamana-Jātaka :61. Asātamanta-Jātaka - Sorrow Texts. A pupil learns Sorrow texts the hard way (about attraction to opposite sex). :62. Aṇḍabhūta-Jātaka :63. Takka-Jātaka :64. Durājāna-Jātaka :65. Anabhirati-Jātaka :66. Mudulakkhaṇa-Jātaka - About sexual passion, how it causes downfall even of saints :67. Ucchaṅga-Jātaka :68. Sāketa-Jātaka :69. Visavanta-Jātaka :70. Kuddāla-Jātaka :71. Varaṇa-Jātaka :72. Sīlavanāga-Jātaka :73. Saccaṁkira-Jātaka :74. Rukkhadhamma-Jātaka :75. Maccha-Jātaka2 - Buddha miraculously causes rain to appear in the time of drought :76. Asaṁkiya-Jātaka :77. Mahāsupina-Jātaka - King of Kosala has 16 dreams about future and explaining these, Buddha foretells mankind's moral degradation in times to come by. :78. Illīsa-Jātaka - Real story of conversion of a miser, who wanted to eat good food alone, but sees Buddha's disciples come by air to teach; later also sees Buddha giving food from a basket that never became empty.Then Buddha tells old life tale about a miser & fate of his wealth. :79. Kharassara-Jātaka :80. Bhīmasena-Jātaka :81. Surāpāna-Jātaka - Evil of intoxication; Real story of an elder monk with magical powers, who became powerless when drunk; Old life story of disciples who, when offered liqueur in alms by a King, forgot all teaching. :82. Mittavinda-Jātaka :83. Kālakaṇṇi-Jātaka :84. Atthassadvāra-Jātaka :85. Kimpakka-Jātaka :86. Sīlavīmaṁsana-Jātaka :87. Maṁgala-Jātaka :88. Sārambha-Jātaka :89. Kuhaka-Jātaka :90. Akataññu-Jātaka :91. Litta-Jātaka :92. Mahāsāra-Jātaka :93. Vissāsabhojana-Jātaka :94. Lomahaṁsa-Jātaka :95. Mahāsudassana-Jātaka :96. Telapatta-Jātaka :97. Nāmasiddhi-Jātaka :98. Kūṭavāṇija-Jātaka :99. Parosahassa-Jātaka :100. Asātarūpa-Jātaka :101. Parosata-Jātaka :102. Paṇṇika-Jātaka :103. Veri-Jātaka :104. Mittavinda-Jātaka2 :105. Dubbalakaṭṭha-Jātaka :106. Udañcani-Jātaka :107. Sālittaka-Jātaka :108. Bāhiya-Jātaka :109. Kuṇḍakapūva-Jātaka :110. Sabbasaṁhāraka-Pañha :111. Gadrabha-Pañha :112. Amarādevī-Pañha :113. Sigāla-Jātaka :114. Mitacinti-Jātaka :115. Anusāsika-Jātaka :116. Dubbaca-Jātaka :117. Tittira-Jātaka2 :118. Vaṭṭaka-Jātaka2 :119. Akālarāvi-Jātaka :120. Bandhanamokkha-Jātaka - About lady Chincha who falsely accuses Buddha faking a pregnancy , gets exposed, then Buddha tells about her former life as a queen who lusted for 64 messengers of king. :121. Kusanāḷi-Jātaka :122. Dummedha-Jātaka2 :123. Naṅgalīsa-Jātaka :124. Amba-Jātaka :125. Kaṭāhaka-Jātaka :126. Asilakkhaṇa-Jātaka :127. Kalaṇḍuka-Jātaka :128. Biḷāra-Jātaka :129. Aggika-Jātaka :130. Kosiya-Jātaka :131. Asampadāna-Jātaka :132. Pañcagaru-Jātaka :133. Ghatāsana-Jātaka :134. Jhānasodhana-Jātaka :135. Candābha-Jātaka :136. Suvaṇṇahaṁsa-Jātaka :137. Babbu-Jātaka :138. Godha-Jātaka :139. Ubhatobhaṭṭha-Jātaka :140. Kāka-Jātaka :141. Godha-Jātaka2 :142. Sigāla-Jātaka2 :143. Virocana-Jātaka :144. Naṅguṭṭha-Jātaka :145. Rādha-Jātaka :146. Kāka-Jātaka2 :147. Puppharatta-Jātaka :148. Sigāla-Jātaka3 :149. Ekapaṇṇa-Jātaka :150. Sañjīva-Jātaka Book II. Dukanipāta: :151. Rājovāda-Jātaka :152. Sigāla-Jātaka4 :153. Sūkara-Jātaka :154. Uraga-Jātaka :155. Gagga-Jātaka :156. Alīnacitta-Jātaka :157. Guṇa-Jātaka :158. Suhanu-Jātaka :159. Mora-Jātaka :160. Vinīlaka-Jātaka :161. Indasamānagotta-Jātaka :162. Santhava-Jātaka :163. Susīma-Jātaka :164. Gijjha-Jātaka :165. Nakula-Jātaka :166. Upasāḷha-Jātaka :167. Samiddhi-Jātaka :168. Sakuṇagghi-Jātaka :169. Araka-Jātaka :170. Kakaṇṭaka-Jātaka :171. Kalyāṇa-Dhamma-Jātaka :172. Daddara-Jātaka :173. Makkaṭa-Jātaka :174. Dūbhiya-Makkaṭa-Jātaka :175. Ādiccupaṭṭhāna-Jātaka :176. Kalāya-Muṭṭhi-Jātaka :177. Tiṇḍuka-Jātaka :178. Kacchapa-Jātaka :179. Satadhamma-Jātaka :180. Duddada-Jātaka :181. Asadisa-Jātaka :182. Saṁgāmāvacara-Jātaka :183. Vālodaka-Jātaka :184. Giridanta-Jātaka :185. Anabhirati-Jātaka2 :186. Dadhi-Vāhana-Jātaka :187. Catumaṭṭa-Jātaka :188. Sīhakoṭṭhuka-Jātaka :189. Sīhacamma-Jātaka :190. Sīlānisaṁsa-Jātaka :191. Ruhaka-Jātaka :192. Siri-Kāḷakaṇṇi-Jātaka :193. Culla-Paduma-Jātaka :194. Maṇicora-Jātaka :195. Pabbatūpatthara-Jātaka :196. Valāhassa-Jātaka :197. Mittāmitta-Jātaka :198. NONAME-Jataka -See no evil; Story of two parrot brothers, one of them tells truth of evil & loses life :199. Gahapati-Jātaka :200. Sādhusīla-Jātaka :201. Bandhanāgāra-Jātaka :202. Keḷi-Sīla-Jātaka :203. Khandha-Vatta-Jātaka :204. Vīraka-Jātaka :205. Gaṅgeyya-Jātaka :206. Kuruṅga-Miga-Jātaka - Friendship; About Devadatta trying to kill Buddha; Old life story of 3 friends deer, woodpecker & tortoise, how they saved themselves from a hunter by cooperating together. :207. Assaka-Jātaka - Love-sickness; A monk lovesick of late wife; Old life story of a king in grief about dead queen, but queen was reborn as dung worm & denounces king & rather loves its mate dung-worm. :208. Suṁsumāra-Jātaka :209. Kakkara-Jātaka :210. Kandagalaka-Jātaka :211. Somadatta-Jātaka :212. Ucchiṭṭha-Bhatta-Jātaka :213. Bharu-Jātaka - Bribe; A group of people of different faith bribed king to have adjacent monastery to Lord Buddha's in order to disturb Buddha's disciples; Old life tale of two quarreling groups of hermits. :214. Puṇṇa-Nadī-Jātaka :215. Kacchapa-Jātaka2 :216. Maccha-Jātaka3 :217. Seggu-Jātaka :218. Kūṭa-Vāṇija-Jātaka :219. Garahita-Jātaka :220. Dhammaddhaja-Jātaka :221. Kāsāva-Jātaka :222. Cūla-Nandiya-Jātaka :223. Puṭa-Bhatta-Jātaka :224. Kumbhīla-Jātaka :225. Khanti-Vaṇṇana-Jātaka :226. Kosiya-Jātaka2 :227. Gūtha-Pāṇa-Jātaka :228. Kāmanīta-Jātaka :229. Palāyi-Jātaka :230. Dutiya-Palāyi-Jātaka :231. Upāhana-Jātaka :232. Vīṇā-Thūṇa-Jātaka :233. Vikaṇṇaka-Jātaka :234. Asitābhū-Jātaka :235. Vaccha-Nakha-Jātaka :236. Baka-Jātaka2 :237. Sāketa-Jātaka2 :238. Ekapada-Jātaka :239. Harita-Māta-Jātaka :240. Mahāpiṅgala-Jātaka :241. Sabbadāṭha-Jātaka :242. Sunakha-Jātaka :243. Guttila-Jātaka :244. Vīticcha-Jātaka :245. Mūla-Pariyāya-Jātaka :246. Telovāda-Jātaka :247. Pādañjali-Jātaka :248. Kiṁsukopama-Jātaka :249. Sālaka-Jātaka :250. Kapi-Jātaka Book III. Tika-Nipāta: :251. Saṁkappa-Jātaka :252. Tila-Muṭṭhi-Jātaka :253. Maṇi-Kaṇṭha-Jātaka :254. Kuṇḍaka-Kucchi-Sindhava-Jātaka :255. Suka-Jātaka :256. Jarudapāna-Jātaka :257. Gāmaṇi-Caṇḍa-Jātaka :258. Mandhātu-Jātaka - Desires are unending; A monk had desire for a woman; Old life tale of a king who desired to gain heaven, he did but when he had another desire of sole dominion over heaven by killing co-ruler of heaven , he lost it & came back on earth again. :259. Tirīṭa-Vaccha-Jātaka :260. Dūta-Jātaka :261. Paduma-Jātaka :262. Mudu-Pāṇi-Jātaka :263. Culla-Palobhana-Jātaka - Futile is sexual love; A monk became attracted to a woman; Old life story of a prince who became attached to a woman, became violent, was banished, saw a flying ascetic & so he became determined to become ascetic too ; :264. Mahā-Panāda-Jātaka :265. Khurappa-Jātaka :266. Vātagga-Sindhava-Jātaka :267. Kakkatā-Jātaka :268. Ārāma-Dūsa-Jātaka :269. Sujāta-Jātaka :270. Ulūka-Jātaka :271. Udapāna-Dūsaka-Jātaka :272. Vyaggha-Jātaka :273. Kacchapa-Jātaka3 :274. Lola-Jātaka :275. NONAME-Jātaka2 :276. Kurudhamma-Jātaka :277. Romaka-Jātaka :278. Mahisa-Jātaka :279. Satapatta-Jātaka :280. Puṭa-Dūsaka-Jātaka :281. Abbhantara-Jātaka - About wife of Buddha, joining the order as a nun in monastery & how she became sick and was provided with mango juice & sugar brought as alms from king's place. :282. Seyya-Jātaka :283. Vaḍḍhaki-Sūkara-Jātaka :284. Siri-Jātaka :285. Maṇisūkara-Jātaka :286. Sālūka-Jātaka :287. Lābha-Garaha-Jātaka :288. Macch-Uddāna-Jātaka :289. Nāna-Cchanda-Jātaka :290. Sīla-Vīmaṁsa-Jātaka :291. Bhadra-Ghaṭa-Jātaka :292. Supatta-Jātaka - About wife of Buddha (a nun now in monastery) who became sick and was given rice & fish brought from king in alms by Buddha's chief followers :293. Kāya-Vicchinda-Jātaka :294. Jambu-Khādaka-Jātaka :295. Anta-Jātaka :296. Samudda-Jātaka :297. Kāma-Vilāpa-Jātaka :298. Udumbara-Jātaka :299. Komāya-Putta-Jātaka :300. Vaka-Jātaka Book IV. CATUKKANIPATA: :301. Cullakāliṅga-Jātaka :302. Mahāassāroha-Jātaka :303. Ekarāja-Jātaka :304. Daddara-Jātaka2 :305. Sīlavīmaṁsana-Jātaka2 :306. Sujāta-Jātaka2 :307. Palāsa-Jātaka :308. Javasakuṇa-Jātaka :309. Chavaka-Jātaka :310. Sayha-Jātaka :311. Pucimanda-Jātaka :312. Kassapamandiya-Jātaka :313. Khantivādi-Jātaka :314. Lohakumbhi-Jātaka :315. Maṁsa-Jātaka :316. Sasa-Jātaka :317. Matarodana-Jātaka :318. Kanavera-Jātaka :319. Tittira-Jātaka3 :320. Succaja-Jātaka :321. Kuṭidūsaka-Jātaka :322. Daddabha-Jātaka :323. Brahmadatta-Jātaka :324. Cammasāṭaka-Jātaka :325. Godha-Jātaka3 :326. Kakkāru-Jātaka :327. Kākāti-Jātaka :328. Ananusociya-Jātaka :329. Kālabāhu-Jātaka :330. Sīlavīmaṁsa-Jātaka :331. Kokālika-Jātaka :332. Rathalaṭṭhi-Jātaka :333. Godha-Jātaka4 :334. Rājovāda-Jātaka2 :335. Jambuka-Jātaka :336. Brahāchatta-Jātaka :337. Pīṭha-Jātaka :338. Thusa-Jātaka :339. Bāveru-Jātaka :340. Visayha-Jātaka :341. Kaṇḍari-Jātaka :342. Vānara-Jātaka :343. Kuntani-Jātaka :344. Ambacora-Jātaka :345. Gajakumbha-Jātaka :346. Kesava-Jātaka :347. Ayakūṭa-Jātaka :348. Arañña-Jātaka :349. Sandhibheda-Jātaka :350. Devatāpañha-Jātaka Book V. PANCANIPATA: :351. Maṇikuṇḍala-Jātaka :352. Sujāta-Jātaka3 :353. Dhonasākha-Jātaka :354. Uraga-Jātaka2 :355. Ghata-Jātaka :356. Kāraṇḍiya-Jātaka :357. Laṭukika-Jātaka :358. Culladhammapāla-Jātaka :359. Suvaṇṇamiga-Jātaka :360. Sussondi-Jātaka :361. Vaṇṇāroha-Jātaka :362. Sīlavīmaṁsa-Jātaka2 :363. Hiri-Jātaka :364. Khajjopanaka-Jātaka :365. Ahiguṇḍika-Jātaka :366. Gumbiya-Jātaka :367. Sāliya-Jātaka :368. Tacasāra-Jātaka :369. Mittavinda-Jātaka3 :370. Palāsa-Jātaka2 :371. Dīghitikosala-Jātaka :372. Migapotaka-Jātaka :373. Mūsika-Jātaka :374. Culladhanuggaha-Jātaka :375. Kapota-Jātaka2 Book VI. CHANIPATA: :376. Avāriya-Jātaka :377. Setaketu-Jātaka :378. Darīmukha-Jātaka :379. Neru-Jātaka :380. Āsaṅka-Jātaka :381. Migālopa-Jātaka :382. Sirikālakaṇṇi-Jātaka :383. Kukkuṭa-Jātaka :384. Dhammaddhaja-Jātaba :385. Nandiyamiga-Jātaka :386. Kharaputta-Jātaka :387. Sūci-Jātaka :388. Tuṇḍila-Jātaka :389. Suvaṇṇakakkaṭa-Jātaka :390. Mayhaka-Jātaka :391. Dhajaviheṭha-Jātaka :392. Bhisapuppha-Jātaka :393. Vighāsa-Jātaka :394. Vaṭṭaka-Jātaka3 :395. Kāka-Jātaka3 Book VII. SATTANIPATA: :396. Kukku-Jātaka :397. Manoja-Jātaka :398. Sutano-Jātaka :399. Gijjha-Jātaka2 :400. Dabbhapuppha-Jātaka :401. Dasaṇṇaka-Jātaka :402. Sattubhasta-Jātaka :403. Aṭṭhisena-Jātaka :404. Kapi-Jātaka2 :405. Baka-Brahma-Jātaka :406. Gandhāra-Jātaka :407. Mahākapi-Jātaka :408. Kumbhakāra-Jātaka :409. Daḷhadhamma-Jātaka :410. Somadatta-Jātaka2 :411. Susīma-Jātaka2 :412. Koṭisimbali-Jātaka :413. Dhūmakāri-Jātaka :414. Jāgara-Jātaka :415. Kummāsapiṇḍa-Jātaka :416. Parantapa-Jātaka Book VIII. ATTHA-NIPATA: :417. Kaccāni-Jātaka :418. Aṭṭhasadda-Jātaka :419. Sulasā-Jātaka :420. Sumaṅgala-Jātaka :421. Gaṅgamāla-Jātaka :422. Cetiya-Jātaka :423. Indriya-Jātaka :424. Āditta-Jātaka :425. Aṭṭhāna-Jātaka :426. Dīpi-Jātaka Book IX. NAVANIPATA: :427. Gijjha-Jātaka3 :428. Kosambī-Jātaka :429. Mahāsuka-Jātaka :430. Cullasuka-Jātaka :431. Hārita-Jātaka :432. Padakusalamāṇava-Jātaka :433. Lomasakassapa-Jātaka :434. Cakkavāka-Jātaka :435. Haliddirāga-Jātaka :436. Samugga-Jātaka :437. Pūtimaṅsa-Jātaka :438. Tittira-Jātaka4 Book X. DASA-NIPATA: :439. Catu-Dvāra-Jātaka :440. Kaṇha-Jātaka2 - Story Buddha told at Kapilavastu (his hometown) when he was born as a brahmin earlier and asked Sakka boons for holy life only. :441. Catu-Posathika-Jātaka :442. Saṅkha-Jātaka :443. Culla-Bodhi-Jātaka :444. Kaṇhadīpāyana-Jātaka :445. Nigrodha-Jātaka :446. Takkaḷa-Jātaka :447. Mahā-Dhamma-Pāla-Jātaka :448. Kukkuṭa-Jātaka2 :449. Maṭṭa-Kuṇḍali-Jātaka :450. Biḷāri-Kosiya-Jātaka :451. Cakka-Vāka-Jātaka :452. Bhūri-Pañha-Jātaka :453. Mahā-Maṅgala-Jātaka - Buddha teaches futility of believing in omens & signs of fate and then tells what should be practiced in its place :454. Ghata-Jātaka2 - Story of Krishna & Balram , Buddha was their brother named Ghatpandita Book XI. EKADASA-NIPATA: :455. Māti-Posaka-Jātaka :456. Juṇha-Jātaka :457. Dhamma-Jātaka :458. Udaya-Jātaka :459. Pānīya-Jātaka :460. Yuvañjaya-Jātaka :461. Dasaratha-Jātaka - Story of Ram, Laksman & Sita. Buddha admits that he was Ram in a previous birth :462. Saṁvara-Jātaka :463. Suppāraka-Jātaka Book XII. DVADASA-NIPATA: :464. Culla-Kuṇāla-Jātaka :465. Bhadda-Sāla-Jātaka - How hatred based on caste causes destruction :466. Samudda-Vāṇija-Jātaka - Death of Devadatta the heretic & opponent of Buddha, who caused schism in the order :467. Kāma-Jātaka :468. Janasandha-Jātaka :469. Mahā-Kaṇha-Jātaka :470. Kosiya-Jātaka3 :471. Meṇḍaka-Jātaka :472. Mahā-Paduma-Jātaka :473. Mittāmitta-Jātaka2 Book XIII. TERASA-NIPATA: :474. Amba-Jātaka2 :475. Phandana-Jātaka :476. Javana-Haṁsa-Jātaka :477. Culla-Nārada-Jātaka :478. Dūta-Jātaka2 :479. Kāliṅga-Bodhi-Jātaka - Buddha performs a miracle of instant growing Bo(Pipal)-tree at Jetavana Monastery with seed taken from original Bodhi-tree (from Gaya). :480. Akitta-Jātaka - Buddha was the Agatsya Rishi :481. Takkāriya-Jātaka :482. Ruru-Jātaka :483. Sarabha-Miga-Jātaka- Buddha performs a miracle of an instant growing Mango tree, then flies in air and then goes to heaven world to teach gods(angels) there & then after three months descended to earth in another city. Book XIV. PAKINNAKA-NIPATA : :484. Sālikedāra-Jātaka :485. Canda-Kinnara-Jātaka - Buddha return to his kingdom (Kapilavastu) for the first time after attaining enlightenment and meets his weeping wife who had also taken to the simple life like a nun when he had left. He praises her good qualities and tells an ealier birth story that she had been faithful in previous lives too. :486. Mahā-Ukkusa-Jātaka :487. Uddālaka-Jātaka :488. Bhisa-Jātaka :489. Suruci-Jātaka :490. Pañc-Ūposatha-Jātaka :491. Mahā-Mora-Jātaka :492. Taccha-Sūkara-Jātaka :493. Mahā-Vāṇija-Jātaka :494. Sādhīna-Jātaka :495. Dasa-Brāhmaṇa-Jātaka :496. Bhikkhā-Parampara-Jātaka Book XV. VISATI-NIPATA: :497. Mātaṅga-Jātaka - Buddha was the Matanga Rishi :498. Citta-Sambhūta-Jātaka :499. Sivi-Jātaka :500. Sirimanda-Jātaka :501. Rohanta-Miga-Jātaka :502. Haṁsa-Jātaka :503. Sattigumba-Jātaka :504. Bhallāṭiya-Jātaka :505. Somanassa-Jataka :506. Campeyya-Jātaka :507. Mahā-Palobhana-Jātaka :508. Pañca-Paṇḍita Jātaka :509. Hatthi-Pāla Jātaka :510. Ayoghara-Jātāka Book XVI. TIMSANIPATA: :511. Kiṁchanda-Jātaka :512. Kumbha-Jātaka :513. Jayaddisa-Jātaka :514. Chaddanta-Jataka :515. Sambhava-Jātaka :516. Mahākapi-Jātaka2 :517. Dakarakkhasa-Jātaka :518. Paṇḍara-Jātaka :519. Sambula-Jātaka :520. Gaṇḍatindu-Jātaka Book XVII. CATTALISANIPATA: :521. Tesakuṇa-Jātaka :522. Sarabhaṅga-Jātaka :523. Alambusā-Jātaka :524. Saṁkhapāla-Jātaka :525. Culla-Sutasoma-Jātaka Book XVIII. PANNASANIPATA: :526. Naḷinikā-Jātaka :527. Ummadantī-Jātaka :528. Mahābodhi-Jātaka Book XIX. SATTHINIPATA: :529. Sonaka-Jātaka :530. Saṁkicca-Jātaka Book XX. SATTATINIPATA: :531. Kusa-Jātaka :532. Sona-Nanda-Jātaka Book XXI. ASITINIPATA: :533. Cullahaṁsa-Jātaka - Devadatta the heretic tries to kill Buddha with the help of king's drunken elephant Nalagiri, but Buddha survives and tames the elephant. :534. Mahāhaṁsa-Jātaka :535. Sudhābhojana-Jātaka :536. Kuṇāla-Jātaka - Buddha displays a miracle of levitating in air; preaches & stops a war between his clan(Shakya) and his wife's clan(Koliya) ; later flies in air with 500 monks to show them Himalayas from above. :537. Mahā-Sutasoma-Jātaka Book XXII. MAHANIPATA: :538. Muga-Pakkha-Jataka :539. Mahajanaka-Jataka :540. Sama-Jataka :541. Nimi-Jataka - Descriptions of hell and heaven :542. The-Khandahala-Jataka - Devadatta tried to kill Buddha using king's 130 archers, Buddha survives & converts them all, then tells a story of past life about Devadatta when he was a king who desired to reach heaven by killing all his family by sacrifice as conspired by his priest. :543. Bhuridatta-Jataka :544. Mahanaradakassapa-Jataka :545. Vidhurapandita-Jataka :546. The-Maha-Ummagga-Jataka :547. Vessantara-Jataka - Buddha returns to his father's kingdom (Kapilavastu) and in a gathering, displays a miracle of levitating in air and wins their confidence. ---- Common Terms found In Jataka Tales:---''' '''Note-1 : At the end of most tales the listeners of Buddha are depicted as attaining First path, Second path , Third Path or Fourth path. These are explained here. (These are also in the Jataka no. 1) Buddhist Eightfold Path of practicing Meditation (with righteous living) results in four stages of achievements also called as Chattaro Magga (Four paths) : First Path(First magga)--Called Sotapanna,stream winner, with removal of many sins/karma in meditation,first time one experiences the nirvana state in trance, will be reborn 7 times only as human/angel to remove imperfections with meditation & then surely gets Nirvana. Second Path(Second magga)--Called Sakdagami, has little sin/karma left,with meditation one experiences the nirvana state few times in trance, will be reborn one time only as human to remove imperfections with meditation & then surely gets Nirvana. Third Path(Third magga)--Called Anagami, has very minute sin/karma left, with meditation one experiences the nirvana state many times in trance, will not be reborn ever as human rather be reborn in Brahma(ArcAngel) realm to remove imperfections with meditation there & then surely gets Nirvana. Fourth Path(Fourth magga)--Final achievement called Arhatship(Enlightenment equal to Buddha), one has removed all sin/karma completely with meditation in trance, then experiences 3 Pre-Nirvana states (a)Recollection of numerous past lives (b)Learns from these the cause-&-effect cycle of rebirths due to attachments in material realm ©Attachments & sins now broken ; then experiences 9 Trance states to Nirvana 1.Illuminated blissful state of consciousness within.. 5. Expansion of consciousness out of physical body in all directions becoming infinite space/omnipresence in the material universe..7. Experiences becoming Void i.e. non-experience of material universe.. 9. Finally transforming to the transcendental omnipresent state like a sea of timeless, eternal, unchanging, unseen light - the final enlightenment/salvation/Nirvana ). See Ariyapariyesana Sutta (Majjhima Nikaya 26)in Tipitaka. (As the Ariyapariyesana Sutta tells , an enlightened one becomes one with infinity , thus has infinite cababilities. Please note that the word maggic can be construed as 'follower' or 'attainer' of the above maggas. But it is not Magic though those who attain , can get endowed with supernatural powers which are mentioned in the Sammannaphala & other Suttas , but attainment of these powers is not the purpose at all. The purpose of Buddha's path is Enlightenment i.e. to be free from that which binds us into the material world and become alive forever in eternity i.e. Salvation/Nirvana. ) Note-2 : Four cardinal truths of Buddhism are :-(i) Life is suffering; (ii) cravings (of material nature) cause the continuance of a person/creature in future rebirth; (iii) with the disappearance of cravings, individual would also disappear and achieve enlightenment/salvation/eternal life ; and (iv) cravings disappear by following the meditative Noble Eightfold Path based on righteousness as taught by the Buddha. Note-3 : Three Gems of Buddhism known as Triratna (Trinity) are : (1) Buddha - To have faith that if Buddha could achieve it then anyone can. (2) Dhamma - The Eightfold Path path shown by Buddha based on righteousness(Sheel), meditation(Samadhi) and trance experience (Pragya). (3) Sangha - The Brotherhood or Holy Order of Monks (especially the enlightened ones) he founded. Note-4 : Rivals or 'heretics,' . The six rivals with whom Gautam(Buddha) had to compete were Purana Kashyapa, Makkhali Gosala, Ajita Kesa-kambali, Pakudha Kaccayana, Sanjaya Belatthi-putta, and Nigantha Nataputta (also known as Mahavira the guru of Jains ). Note-5 : The translators have used the words Brother , Brotherhood & Brethren i.e Brother = Monk ; BrotherHood = Holy Order of Monks; Brethren = Monks. Note-6 : Deva = Angel or god in heaven worlds(These are also subject to rebirths) Note-7 : Brahma = Archangel in upper heavens(These are also subject to rebirths) Note-8 : Tathagata = Gautam Buddha ; Tatha= Beyond , Agata= Came back; The word Tathagata means one who crossed over the death , went into the eternal , timeless, deathless Nirvana state and then came back alive to teach the path to mortals, as an experienced one who knows the path well. Note-9 : Dasabala = Buddha ; Dasa = ten , bala=powers; Buddha is attributed to have ten supernatural powers. Note-10 : Eightfold Path of of Righteousness leading to Enlightenment . 1. Right View 2. Right Intention 3. Right Speech 4. Right Action 5. Right Livelihood 6. Right Effort 7. Right Mindfulness(Sati=meditation practice) 8. Right Trance (Samadhi=Trance). Here the word 'Right' is meant for that which leads to Enlightenment. For detals, see Noble Eightfold Path . ---- 'Download/View English Translation' The following .pdf file contains all above stories, open it then save the .pdf file: 'Original Pali Version' '(From www.tipitaka.org) ' The following freely available .PDF files were taken from www.tipitaka.org. These are from Vipassana Research Institute. These contain the original words in Pali language. The translation of original Pali words can never convey exact meaning, hence these are being provided for research & comparison. The www.tipitaka.org website also contains files in many other languages. It is also to be mentioned that in original Pali language Buddha is referred as Bhagava(God), Bhagvanta(God), Sattha/Satthu(Teacher). Pali-English Version ---- Mula(Short) Version: Atthakatha (Detailed): Pali-Devnagri Version(Sanskrit/Hindi Script) ---- Mula(Short) Version: Atthakatha (Detailed):